International Events/Star Wars/May June 2016
This 2-part event ran during May and June 2016. Part I ran from May 11 to May 30. Part II ran from June 1 to June 19. Rules Clearing Part I rewarded you with the new C-3PO Tsum and a pin! Clearing Part II rewarded you with the new Princess Leia Tsum, C-3PO Tsum, and a pin! Clearing both parts rewarded you with a special Star Wars Pin! Part I *Earn points to clear the card! *You will roll a 1-3 sided die and will move across the map accordingly. **The spot you land on with give you the corresponding mission! **Clear the mission to earn the amount of points shown on the spot! **If the Mission is too difficult, you can skip it. **If you clear missions continuously, the amount of points the spot is worth will go up! *Stopping on a Lucky Spot will give you large points! *Using one of the new Star Wars series Tsums will have increased effects! *Storm Troopers will randomly appear! **Defeat the Storm Troopers to earn coin rewards! **Use Bombs or Skills to defeat them! *Clear all three cards to complete the event Part I! Part II Defeat all the Star Destroyers to get Star Wars series Tsums and pins! You can receive the new Princess Leia Tsum! *When the Star Destroyer appears, you have 60 minutes to defeat it! **Use your Skills and Bubbles on the Storm Troopers to damage the Star Destroyer! **If you fail to defeat the Star Destroyer, it will return with some regained health. *Clear all 30 cards! **When you clear a card, you will receive Coins, Items, Tickets, or the new Princess Leia Tsum! *Use one of the new Star Wars Tsums to do added damage! **Valid Star Wars Tsum Tsum are Darth Vader, BB-8, Luke, R2-D2, and Yoda. *You may also help out your friends in defeating the Star Destroyers! *Click on the Panel Icon next to the Star Destroyer to see which friends need help! **Present Capsules may also drop in the middle of a friend battle! **The Present Capsules will contain Coins, Items, Tickets, or C-3PO Tsums! Gallery Event Images DisneyTsumTsum Events International StarWars LineAd 20160429.jpg|Event Teaser (April 29, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Events International StarWars LineAd2 20160503.jpg|Part I Teaser (May 3, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Events International StarWars LineAd3 20160511.jpg|Part I Announcement (May 11, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Events International StarWars LineAd4 20160515.jpg|Part I Hint (May 15, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Events International StarWars LineAd5 20160524.jpg|Part I Last Chance (May 24, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Events International StarWars LineAd6 20160530.jpg|Part II Teaser (May 30, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Events International StarWars LineAd7 20160601.jpg|Part II Announcement (June 1, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Events International StarWars LineAd8 20160607.jpg|Part II Hints (June 1, 2016) Lucky Times 13428445_10209995674948218_8100283286189620686_n.jpg|Lucky Time for Darth Vader, BB-8, Yoda, Luke, and R2-D2 (June 17, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Lucky Time International StarWars LineAd3 20160617.jpg|Lucky Time for BB-8, Yoda, Luke, R2-D2, and Darth Vader (June 17, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Lucky Time International StarWars LineAd2 20160601.jpg|Lucky Time for BB-8, Yoda, Luke, R2-D2, and Darth Vader (June 1, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Lucky Time International StarWarsBB-8 LineAd 20160521.jpg|Lucky Time for BB-8 (May 21, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Lucky Time International StarWarsDarthVader LineAd 20160511.jpg|Lucky Time for Darth Vader (May 11, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Lucky Time International StarWars LineAd 20160501.jpg|Lucky Time for Yoda, Luke, and R2-D2 (May 01, 2016) Pins DisneyTsumTsum Pins International StarWars Part1.png|Star Wars Part I Pin (Earned by completing Part I) DisneyTsumTsum Pins International StarWars Part2.png|Star Wars Part II Pin (Earned by completing Part II) DisneyTsumTsum Pins International StarWars Part1and2.png|Star Wars Pin (Earned by completing both Part I and II) Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2016 Event Category:2016 International Event Category:Star Wars Event